


Bathroom Shenanigans

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Anthro Rabbit, Anthropomorphic, Bathroom Sex, Black Fur, Boys Kissing, Bunny Boy, College Boy, Come Swallowing, Cum In Ass, Cum On Self, Drinking, Feline Tongue, First Time, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gokkun, Kissing, Lagomorph, Lion Man, Long Ears, M/M, Septum piercing, Size Difference, Swallowing, anthro lion, bar sex, blowjob, meet and fuck, online hookup, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: This story is about a young college guy named Aiden (an anthro black rabbit) that is waiting at a bar for an online hookup after trying a dating app for the first time. His date, Kyle (a muscular, anthro lion), finally shows up and the two talk for a bit before heading to the bathroom and having a little fun.Word Count: 4,034





	Bathroom Shenanigans

The smell of old cigarettes and beer filled the bar and played an accompaniment to the sound of billiard balls clattering as the old jukebox played a soulful tune from decades past. The young rabbit boy sat at the bar stirring his cocktail as he waited for his date to arrive. Aiden had never done anything like this before and if he was honest with himself, he was very nervous about meeting up with someone from the internet. He had known a few of his classmates in his freshman year that bragged about how convenient it was to have someone come right to your door for a booty call at any time, and after a year of being on the fence he decided to give it a try himself. He drained his glass quickly as he started to blush remembering all of their tales of debauchery and how it had first piqued his interest in meeting with other men. 

As he set his glass down on the bar he heard a voice come from behind him. "Careful there, kid. Those tequila sunrises might not seem like much now, but with the way Jack makes 'em they'll hit you like a semi truck if you don't pace yourself."

The lagomorph's ears perked up at the voice. He turned his head and saw a handsome faced lion of a man standing behind him with a toothy grin on his face. He seemed to be twice as big as Aiden and thoroughly muscled, though not too much older, he noticed. After the man sat down on the stool next to him Aiden spoke up. "I guess your Kyle, huh? Thanks for showing up..." The little rabbit squirmed on his stool as he felt an oppressive sense of nervousness overcome him. 

Kyle put his elbow on the bar and rested his maned chin in his paw. "You know... there are less gloomy places for a pick up date, kid." Aiden looked down at his empty glass and fidgeted with it as he tried to come up with a reply, but before he could say anything the big bull of a bartender stepped in front of the lion-man and retorted, "And just who's bar do ya think yer callin' gloomy, huh?" Kyle straightened up and raised his hands in the air as he put on a defensive face saying, "Hey, take it easy, Jack. I just thought I'd tease the kid a little." He gave a nervous laugh, and the big bull snorted at him causing the large golden ring in his nose to flutter. 

The bartender addressed the younger guy and said, "Don't let him fool ya, son. This kitten has been comin' here for hookups ever since he was about yer size and that mane of his was just a scruffy patchwork of ginger and gold." He looked at the lion again. "And then ya got that freakish growth spurt of yers, didn't ya? Ya started hitting the gym like I told ya to and sure enough ya bulked right on up, and now look at ya. Yer just rakin' in the little college boys."

Kyle covered his face with his paw and sighed before saying, "Is it your purpose in life to always embarrass me like this, Jack?" The bull grabbed a glass and two bottles from the shelves. As he filled a cocktail mixer with ice and equal parts Jack Daniels and Baileys he spoke to the man saying, "It is when ya come in here and try ta act like ya've got the biggest dick in the bar." He strained the mixture into the glass he had grabbed and slid the Jack Knife over to Kyle. "But we both know who that honor belongs to, don't we, kitten~?" With a grin the big bully stepped to the side as one of the guys from the pool tables came up for a refill of rum and coke. 

Kyle groaned and said under his breath, "Why does he make me drink these things?" before sipping from the glass and turning to Aiden. "Sorry about that. Jack's just as much of a bully as you might expect, but he's got a soft spot for the little guys. I hope we didn't make you uncomfortable."

Aiden gave a smile and relaxed himself letting his ears droop a bit as he rested his elbows on the bar. "Actually, I'm a bit more relaxed now." he said as he looked at the handsome lion. "I was honestly a bit intimidated before, but now you seem more like a real person than some stranger from the internet." He straightened up on his stool and stuck out his black furred paw. "What say we start over? Hi. I'm Aiden. Thanks for coming to meet me." He smiled warmly at the larger man. Kyle chuckled and extended his own massive paw and the two shook hands before striking up a decent conversation. 

Aiden told Kyle about how he had been studying robotics and engineering at the local university and how he'd always had a slight interest in guys but he'd never been able to work up the courage to take the next step before. As they continued talking Jack made Aiden another Tequila Sunrise and Kyle told him a little about himself as well. Like how he had just graduated from that same university a couple of years ago, but decided to stay in the city because it was where he felt the most comfortable. 

Upon hearing that, Aiden had an idea and said, "Speaking of comfortable, these stools aren't the most. I think my butt fell asleep about ten minutes ago." He looked at the large lion and did his best to sound suggestive as he said, "It sure would be nice if there was someone with big strong paws to help massage it and wake it up for me." He gave a wry smirk before rubbing his furry toes against Kyle's shin. Kyle got the message and played along. "That would be nice, wouldn't it~?" He eyed the empty glasses sitting in front of the raven furred bunny and said, "I'm sure you might need to hit the bathroom first after all of those drinks, though, right?" Aiden caught his meaning and stood up, bracing himself against the lion man as his numb legs struggled to support him in his drunken state. He looked at the lion man one last time and said, "Don't keep me waiting~" before hobbling of to men's rooms on stiff legs.

Kyle smiled and checked out the other man's bouncy bunny ass and tuft of a tail as he went. "That's a cute kid ya got there." a gruff voice whispered into his ear. Jack, the bartender, had come to watch Aiden waddle off as well. "If ya don't claim ‘im, I might want to try ‘im for myself later." Kyle scowled at the bigger bull. "Why do you always have to be such a predatory ass, Jack?" he asked him contemptuously. Jack grinned and said, "Might makes right, kitten. Or have ya forgotten that from our first encounter?" He looked the muscled lion man over and said, "Maybe once ya're through with the boy I'll teach ya another lesson about that. Hm~?" 

"Go to hell, Jack." Kyle said as he stood up to walk off towards the bathroom. Jack grabbed his shoulder and said, "Just make sure ya don't leave too big of a mess... or I'll be adding another cleaning fee ta yer tab." He took his hand off of the lion’s shoulder and Kyle scowled as he made his made his way to the toilet. 

Upon opening the door he saw Aiden who was propped up next to the sink. "I was starting to think you had second thoughts." the bunny boy said as his long black ears flattened against his head. Kyle walked up to him and placed his paw on the other's cheek. "Nah," he reassured him, "Jack was just being an ass." He leaned his head in and, with their eyes locked, he asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Aiden nodded his head slightly and placed his paws on Kyle's chest before leaning in for a kiss. The lion man pressed his lips against the other's, at first only giving light pecks before getting excited and kissing him more deeply. Kyle felt himself swell in his pants and rubbed his crotch against Aiden's leg as the other entwined his fingers in the lion's rust-colored mane. 

Aiden gasped in surprise when Kyle lifted him and sat his bunny butt on the counter, his black powder puff of a tail was twitching with excitement. Kyle didn't miss his chance and slipped his rough, feline tongue into the smaller man's mouth. They tasted each other and breathed in the very essence of one another until Kyle pulled away, leaving Aiden panting and gasping for breath. He licked his whiskered lips at the sight of the other and smirked before pulling the bunny boy's t-shirt up to expose his fur-covered belly. As Kyle held the shirt up with one hand he unfastened Aiden's pants with the other. He licked the smaller man's belly with his rough tongue and heard him laugh as the tickling sensation shot through him. Kyle lifted his head, not realizing what was so funny. 

"Sorry..." the smaller man said with an embarrassed smile. "It's just that I'm kind of ticklish and... well... your tongue just really set me off. Heh heh..." At hearing that Kyle gave him a sly grin and said, "Well if that set you off then I'm sure you'll love this~"

Swiftly he pulled Aiden's shirt off of him the rest way before spreading the bunny's legs and resting his feline nose against the smaller man's bulge. With his teeth he carefully unzipped Aiden's pants. He kept eye contact and a grin on his face as he did so and let his paws rub Aiden from chest to hip. Once he had the pants unzipped he carefully pulled down the front of Aiden's boxers to free the bunny's hardened erection.

Aiden swallowed hard as he thought of what might happen next. He had seen how sharp Kyle's teeth were when the big lion had been talking with the bartender earlier, and a twinge of nervousness crept up his spine. Sensing this, Kyle said, "Don't be nervous. I've gotten good at this~" With that he wrapped his tongue around the smaller man's member and began to pur as he took him inside of his mouth. Aiden's ears shot straight up and his back went rigid as the warm, wet feeling of the lion's rough tongue sent an intense wave of pleasure coursing through his loins. He started to moan in pleasure as the vibrations from Kyle's purring made him wiggle and squirm, and he grabbed at the fur of his newfound lover.

Kyle smiled to himself. He loved seeing the expressions on his partner's face when he gave them blowjobs. Most of the guys he had been with had been either omnivores or herbivores, and most of them had never had a feline partner before. He rolled his tongue over Aiden's sensitive shaft as he rocked his head on the bunny boys lap. He occupied his hands by reaching up and playing with the smaller mans nipples. Aiden felt light headed as the wet sounds of Kyle's sucking filled the bathroom. He was already fighting an orgasm as Kyle rubbed his nips and lightly scratched at his chest. He threw his head back against the bathroom mirror before moaning out, "I'm... I can't... Oh god... I'm gonna..."

Kyle pulled his mouth away and brought his hand down to squeeze Aiden's cock. "Uh uh, babe. Jack said he'd add another cleaning fee to my tab if we made a mess." He loosened his paw and started carefully stroking Aiden's pink member as he looked into the bunny's eyes. "What I'm saying is, we need to keep things contained~" He lowered his lips so that his Aiden could feel his breath on his cock as he said, "You catch my meaning~?" He then took Aiden's dick back into his mouth and sucked hard as he worked his rough and slimy tongue over the member while looking up into his raven furred partner's eyes. Aiden shivered and writhed as he tried to fight against the sensation, but he was ultimately unable and felt his hips give way to thick ropes of semen that rushed from deep within his groin. He pulled on Kyle's mane as he filled the large lion's mouth.

Kyle always enjoyed the taste of herbivores cum over that of omnivores and carnivores, and now he was savoring that sweet and nutty herbivorous fluid as it filled his mouth. He planned on waiting until it stopped before swallowing, but to his surprise the flow continued to spurt out thick and forceful, and soon began to spread his cheeks with the sheer volume. The scent of it all was filling his nose as he was forced to begin swallowing or have to retract his words about not making a mess. With big gulps he began swallowing the viscous fluid. He could feel it sticking to his throat as the taste began to overwhelm him. He would have pulled away except for Aiden's grip on his mane. The bunny boy was panting and grunting as he continued to buck his hips forcefully against the lion-man's muzzle. His eyes teared up as, finally, he released the last of his seed into Kyle's gulping maw before relaxing and letting his body go limp.

Kyle struggled to swallow the last of the cloyingly sticky fluid but finally managed. With his mane now free from the other's grasp he raised himself to full height and took in a few breaths before coughing and saying, "Damn, kid. Were you trying drown me or what? I've known horses that aren't able to cum that much." Aiden simply smiled and giggled in his afterglow saying, "He he. Sorry about that. I put off masturbating for a couple of weeks just for this. I swear, I didn't expect it to be so... intense~"

The muscular lion man looked his partner over and said, "Intense is a good word for it," He took off his own shirt. "but now It's my turn to get something good~" He flipped Aiden over and rested his hand on the small of the other man's back. Aiden propped himself up on his elbows and looked back before saying, "P-please be gentle. I haven't ever done actually done it with another guy before..." Kyle smiled and said, "Well I AM about to bust through my zipper, but I suppose I could loosen you up before claiming your rabbit hole~" With that he spread the lagomorph's ass cheeks and exposed his fleshy starburst. The pink flesh was a cute contrast to the pitch-colored fur. With his thumbs he began to slowly knead Aiden's tail hole and stretch out the circular muscle that kept it shut. Reaching into his pocket, Kyle pulled out a small tube of gel based lube and squeezed a good amount directly onto Aiden's twitching hole. After returning the lube to his pocket Kyle worked the lube into the hole before him, sliding one thick thumb in as Aiden released a moan. The flesh gave way easier than the big man thought it should so he said, "Well~ It looks like someone has at least been practicing~" The bunny blushed and said, "M-maybe..."

With that confirmed, Kyle knew that he could get a little rougher and so began sliding his other thumb in as well and working to stretch the tail hole open more before being satisfied and pulling both digits free. "Now~" he said with a low rumbly growl, "I think you're finally ready for me~" He unzipped his pants and revealed his rock hard member to his prey. His shaft was dark and vascular, pulsing with thick veins as the light glinted off of the precum that was already coating the tip of it. He grabbed Aiden's hip with one paw and grinned as he used his other to guide the tip of his ominous girth towards the other's twitching tail. He met with some resistance at first but soon had himself pressed firmly and deeply within the younger man's depths. 

Aiden was shivering now as tears formed at the edge of his eyes. He had used his own fingers before, but this was the first time he had ever been filled so completely. It hurt, but he had been told that it would at first and that it would start feeling good after a little while. He could feel each throb of his partner's member deep within his ass, and the warm sensation only further proved to him that this was really happening. After a few moments he finally began to relax a bit, and when he did he felt Kyle began to pull out him and his eyes flew open in surprise!

"Wait! Wait!" He said as he tried to squirm out from under the bigger man. Once Kyle was off of him Aiden darted into one of the stalls and locked the door behind him. Kyle stood outside of the stall with a perplexed look on his face. After a few moments of silence he tapped on the door of the stall and asked, "Hey, buddy... Is everything okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He heard a sniffle coming from behind the door as Aiden said, "I'm sorry, but it... it felt like I was about to poop, and I... I didn't want to mess up like that... Oh god this is embarrassing."

Kyle thought for a second and said, "Hey, man. You said this was your first time with another guy right?" Aiden confirmed that but then questioned why that mattered. Kyle then began to laugh. "Open the door you silly rabbit. It always feels like that at first. Hahaha." 

"...really?" came a small voice from the other side of the partition. "Haha! Yes, really. Now quit hiding. I'm still hard and after you tried to smother me with your cum I feel like you still owe me one." The lock to the door slowly unclicked and Aiden sheepishly walked out of the stall. "S-sorry about that... I never heard that it was going to feel like THAT." Aiden muttered.

"Hahaha. That's okay. It definitely is weird the first time, but you do get used to it." Kyle laughed. He then took Aiden by the hip and pulled him in close so that he could gaze into his eyes. "But like I said, you still owe me one~" He pressed Aiden back against the sink and turned him around again. "Okay... Don't freak out on me this time, okay? If you feel uncomfortable just tell me to stop and we can adjust whatever we need to. There shouldn’t be any reason to go running into the stall again." Aiden nodded his head before bracing himself as Kyle's thick member wormed its way back inside of him. It still felt weird but Kyle was much more cautious this time and made sure to give Aiden enough time to get used to the new sensation of having his tail hole stretched and filled. 

After a few minutes the bunny boy began to back his ass against Kyle's crotch, matching his movements and cooing in pleasure. Kyle leaned over and kissed him on the neck before asking, "Do you mind if I go a little faster?" Aiden groaned and then nodded his head. At that Kyle began to pick up the pace and force himself deeper into the bunny's ass. He was groaning, himself, because of how tight Aiden's hole was. The lube from earlier and his own precum mixed together to provide just the right amount wetness as he savored the tightness of the fleshy walls that clung to his cock. He was settling into a good pace, when all of the sudden he looked up and noticed the mirror in front of him. An idea then intruded its way into his mind and without asking he hooked booth of Aiden's legs with his elbows and picked the smaller man up, tilting him so that his back would land on his chest. Aiden was surprised by the move, but Kyle didn't stop pounding away at his bunny ass. He continued to drive his meat rod deep into the other as his heavy balls bounced up to slap against Aiden's. In this position he could actually lower Aiden as well and thrust deeper and faster into him. As the wet slapping noise filled the room Kyle told Aiden to look at the mirror. He wanted him to watch as his dick stretched the smaller man’s asshole. As Aiden looked in the mirror and saw himself getting thoroughly fucked he couldn't help but get both turned on and embarrassed. As he watched his own cock flop with each powerful thrust from his lover he soon became close to cumming yet again.

Kyle could feel Aiden's hole twitching and he could hear his ragged breathing. He knew the boy wouldn't last much longer, but neither would he in this position. He knew that he'd have no way of catching Aiden's sperm, and so he just decided that he'd have to have another cleaning fee added to his tab as he buried his face in Aiden's neck fur and groaned into his orgasm. Thick gouts of cum erupted from his cock, filling Aiden's intestines as Kyle tensed every muscle in his body. He buried his cock to the hilt in the bunny boy's ass as he tried to keep all of his cum inside of the smaller man. He was afraid that Aiden would cum as well, and sure enough the black-furred rabbit had been stroking his own cock furiously and gave himself a nice thick pearl necklace when he came. Watching Aiden's cum splatter all over his own face triggered a second orgasm in Kyle and his legs went weak and he stumbled backwards and into the open stall. When his ass hit the toilet the impact forced Aiden deeper into his lap, and the sudden jolt cause the smaller man to release even more sperm that went flying into the air before landing on his face and chest.

As they both sat panting and spent Kyle said, "You might have been the one that got fucked, but after that landing my ass is the one that's gonna be sore. Ow." Aiden panted a laugh and said, "Well at least you got to stay clean. Lucky for you I remembered to cum on myself instead of all over the bathroom." Still catching his breath Kyle responded, "Yeah... Thanks for that... Now we just gotta get you cleaned up. We can't have you going back into the bar with jizz all over your fur." 

"Right." Aiden laughed. "But I gotta admit... that was amazing~" He lowered his eyes and blushed before asking, "Can I... call you again sometime?" Kyle chuckled and said, "Sure thing buddy, but um... next time how about we meet up at my place? Bathroom sex in a bar is nice and all, but a bed is much more comfortable in my opinion." Aiden giggled and said, "That sounds great~" The two then began cleaning themselves. Kyle suggested that Aiden use the toilet and get rid of some of the cum inside of him and while he did that Kyle found a towel and, once Aiden was done, he helped to clean him up. Once he looked presentable the two exited the bathroom. As they did they noticed a sign on the door that said "CLOSED FOR CLEANING". Upon seeing the sign Kyle looked at Jack behind the bar and got a knowing nod. He'd have to remember to thank him for the privacy later. But for now he simply walked Aiden out of the bar and then the two talked a bit and exchanged phone numbers before both going their separate ways, each feeling fully satisfied.


End file.
